El alma en tus ojos
by La Ale
Summary: Esta es una historia que comencé a escribir hace un montón, antes de que saliera el libro cinco. Trata sobre las vidas de Lily, James y Harry dentro de la original Orden del Fénix.
1. Sentimientos de deja vu

Hola, gente bonita! Cómo están? En realidad pongo este pequeño comentario aquí para aclarar un pequeño punto. No creo que se acuerden pero, si alguno esta en esto de los Fanfic potterianos desde hace mucho tiempo y tiene una excelente memoria capaz que sí. Yo empecé a subir esta historia hace ya bastante tiempo (cuando recién salía la traducción de HPyeCdF)... es por eso que para leerla se tiene que olvidar de todo lo que nos enteramos al leer HPylOdF; pero por una u otro razón (nunca supe por qué) de la noche a la mañana la página ya no me dejaba agregar capítulos; por más que lo intenté, no pude hacer nada. Así fue que un día que estaba especialmente cruzada eliminé los tres únicos capítulos que había conseguido subir... Y nunca más volví a intentarlo hasta hoy.

En fin, espero que les guste. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos pero los voy a subir de a poco porque me esta costando un poco seguir escribiendo. Cariños y chuachau.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Capítulo I: **Sentimientos de Deja vu**

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Se encontraba en un gran prado verde, ni una flor crecía alrededor. Un bosque se extendía a su derecha con apariencia de impenetrable. Frente a ella había una pequeña pila de… ¿Varitas mágicas Parecen ramas para una antorcha pensó. Miró por encima de la pila, la luna con su suave luz apenas iluminaba pero le fue suficiente para distinguir las siluetas de muchas personas que se movían a su alrededor. De pronto, de la nada apareció una llama en su mano y, antes de que se pudiera preguntarse cuándo la había conjurado, la arrojó al montón de varitas prendiéndoles fuego. Inmediatamente la pequeña llama tomó un color verde claro y una melodiosa vos empezó a recitar suavemente, repitiéndolo una y otra vez:

_Entre mil almas escogí la tuya  
para que me sirvas,  
día a día…  
vida tras vida.  
El fuego consumirá tu carne,  
el mundo tu mente  
mas tu alma me pertenece…  
¡¡ETERNAMENTE!_

Una poderosa sensación de terror se apoderó de ella y cada palabra de esa melodía se asemejaban a cintos de agujas clavándose en sus oídos y mente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Qué está pasando . Deseó gritar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Una poderosa sensación de deja vu la invadió pero... ¿Cómo? y ¿Cuándo?. No quería estar ahí, necesitaba huir…

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a formar un circulo fuera de la luz de la pequeña antorcha, se comenzaba a sentir atrapada pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos, tan sólo permanecía parada allí… totalmente inmóvil. La fogata siguió creciendo, de a poco, hasta alcanzar casi su altura y, junto con ella creció el temor que la invadía y esa terrible opresión. Trató de alejase del inmenso calor que despedía esa maldita cosa pero trastabillo en el primer paso y calló de espaldas al suelo con un golpe secó. Sentía mucho dolor y calor, cuando por fin pudo volver a abrir los ojos un hombre se encontraba frente a ella de espaldas, horrorosamente cerca del fuego.

Ella levantó la vista por sobre la llama y quedó espanta ante la visión. Se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al estomagó, sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Había seis chicos colgados de los brazos sobre el fuego, todos ensangrentados. Se obligó a volver a mirarlos sin saber bien el por qué y al examinarlos más detalladamente con la vista pudo ver que estaban pálidos, como muertos, y los más horrible que una de esas tres niñas que estaban ahí era ella… ¡¡¡ella misma! Hace doce años. Toda cubierta de sangre. Con sus amigos… otra vez sintió ganas de vomitar, mucha más fuerte que la primera vez. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y tubo que voltearse.

– ¡¡Levántate, ve! – Ordenó el hombre frente a ella…

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

– ¡¡NO! – Gritó la joven mujer abriendo los ojos de repente e incorporándose.

– ¿Lily¡Lily¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó James a su lado con algo de miedo, tal vez debido a su repentino despertar.

Lily tenía las manos sobre el rostro y respiraba agitada. Rápidamente, James, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente; todavía medio aturdido, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

– ¿Qué paso? – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa después de un breve silencio.

– ¡No lo sé¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

– Pe… sadilla – Repitió la joven como si hubiera sido la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

– ¡Sí, una pesadilla¿Qué soñaste?

Lily se separó de su marido, abrazó sus rodilla y apoyó la cabeza sobre ella, con la mirada fija en el muro opuesto. Todavía respiraba un tanto rápido pero estaba mucho más tranquila, eso se notaba. James se quedó mirándola un largo rato, esperando a que ella dijera o hiciera algo… o aunque sea lo mirara.

– ¿Lily? – Llamó con suavidad cuando se aburrió de la espera y apoyando la mano en su espalda.

La muchacha dejo escapar un leve gemido de dolor y se movió para evitar el contacto.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Él se escuchaba muy preocupado.

– Nada – Respondió secamente. – No me siento del todo bien así que tomaré un baño – Anunció inexpresivamente, levantándose antes de que James pudiera decir nada.

– Pero… – Trató de rebatir mientras la veía con expresión angustiada.

– ¡No te preocupes! – Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa dulce en la que no participaron sus ojos – De verdad… Estoy bien.

Lily tomó una túnica del armario, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada preocupada de su marido que seguía sentado en la cama en un sepulcral silencio, y se dirigió al baño.

James sabía que debía haber dicho algo. Se arrogó a la cama con las manos en la cara, furioso consigo mismo. Era verdad, no tenía que preocuparse con lo que le pasaba a Lily, después de todo era… ¿"normal"? y el angustiarse sólo conseguía que ella se sintiera peor con todo aquello.

Lily estuvo casi un hora bañándose. Él ya estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando por fin escucho que cerraban la ducha, entonces se paró y vistió rápidamente. Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuando salió de la habitación y se preguntó por qué no había abierto la cortina de madera que bloqueaban la salida al balcón de su cuarto.

La casa de los Potter estaba ubicada a una distancia prudente de pueblo muggle cercano, no muy cerca para que nadie se diera cuenta que ahí vivían magos y no tan legos como para que estuvieran del todo aislados. Era bastante grande… digamos, demasiado para una joven pareja con su único hijo que aún era un bebe. Tenía muchas habitaciones, para las visitas frecuente de los amigos (que habían mermado muy considerablemente en los últimos años), y estaba muy bien iluminada gracias a que casi todas la habitaciones de la planta baja (excepto el baño, por supuesto) tenían puertas de vidrio que llevaban al jardín. Y en la planta alta era lo mismo sólo que las puerta daban a los múltiples balcones. En muchos aspectos era ostentosa pero con una fachada amigable y accesible (Helen, la madre de James, se había asegurado de eso y después lo dejo personalmente al cuidado de Lily).

Sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, el joven bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y, una vez allí, colocó unas salchichas a cocinar en una sartén y llenó la tetera de agua. Una vez que ya todo el desayuno estaba en marcha y comenzaba a llenar un biberón con leche, para calentarlo en el baño María que ya estaba preparado, se detuvo en seco preguntándose qué, diablos, estaba haciendo.

– ¡¡Está mañana estoy particularmente tonto! – Se dijo a si mismo, riendo un poco – ¡Lily se me burlará mucho cuando se lo cuente!

Apagó la hornalla en la que iba a calentar el biberón, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón (para estar en casa se solía vestir con ropa muggle) y le dio un suave golpecito con ella a la botella. Echó un poco de la leche en su muñeca para probarla y, exclamando ¡¡Perfecto se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la planta alta.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta pintada de un celeste clarísimo, casi blanco, que estaba levemente entornada. Se quedó un segundo mirándola sin moverse, luego suavemente la empujo.

– ¿Lily? – Dijo en un susurro al asomar la cabeza a la habitación.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce.

Ella estaba apoyada sobre uno de los barandales de la cuna que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, justo debajo de la ventana. Se veía mucho mejor, eso era innegable. Su largo cabello rojo fuego estaba atado en una trenza cocida muy floja y los rayos de sol naciente, que entraban por la ventana abierta de par en par, le devolvían esos reflejos anaranjados y amarillentos que hacían pensar que se trataba de fuego de verdad. Sus ojos destellaban con la fuerza y el ánimo que caracterizaban su persona y su rostro irradiaba luz propia, como la más bella de las estrellas.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Quiso saber James entrando en la habitación y devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

– ¡¡Por supuesto! – Aseguró ella dando un giro jovial sobre sus talones. – No hay nada que cure mejor que un baño de agua caliente ¿no te parece?

– ¿Y qué soñaste? – Inquirió él recuperando su aire serio.

– ¡¡Oh! Veo que preparaste el desayuno de Harry – Exclamó de repente la joven señalando el biberón que tenía en la mano su marido, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la pregunta del mismo.

James suspiró y recuperó su sonrisa:

– Sí, está es la hora usual a la que se despierta y, muy amablemente, nos despierta anunciarnos que tiene hambre.

Lily soltó una dulce risa y extendió la mano para que su esposo le pasara la botella.

– También te preparé el tuyo – Dijo James renuente a entregársela y con una expresión de satisfacción agregó: – ¡Al estilo muggle como te gusta!

Esta vez ella rió más fuerte:

– ¿Y lo quemaste?

– ¡Claro¿Lo dudabas? – Aseguró, riéndose él también de sus pocas habilidades para la comida muggle.

– ¡¡Estoy segura de que estará delicioso! – Afirmó tomando en brazos a su bebé que se había despertado después de la última carcajada de sus padres.

– ¿Me vas a decir que soñaste? – Volvió a interrogar seriamente James a su esposa, entregándole el biberón.

– ¿Qué soñé? – Dijo con aire de sincera confusión dirigiéndose a la planta baja – ¡Nada, que yo recuerde¿Por qué?

– ¡Vamos, Lily! – Exclamó él empezando a enojarse – ¡¡Te despertaste gritando!

– Tal vez es justamente eso – Argumento, deteniéndose en la puerta del dormitorio a mirarlo con su sonrisa más inocente – ¿Sabes que con un despertar muy brusco los sueños se olvidan?… – Y siguiendo su camino agregó: – ¡En todo caso, no debió haber sido nada importante!

James gruño enfurecido pero su esposa ya estaba bastante lejos para escucharlo. Sabía que se estaba burlando de él… Bueno, en realidad se lo imaginaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ella SÍ recordaba lo que había estado soñando y no se lo quería decir. Respiró profundamente un par de veces. ¡Definitivamente, necesitaba relajarse!


	2. Un fénix en el balcón

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Capítulo II:** Un fénix en el balcón**

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Lily se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala, estaba tan aburrida de su papel de "buena ama de casa"; no era que no le gustara atender su hogar, a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo pero después de un tiempo de esa rutina se aburría a muerte. Ella quería aventuras, viajes y duelos mágicos y había accedido gustosa a dejar eso de lado por un tiempo y adoptar ese papel cuando se enteró que estaba esperando a Harry... pero ahora que sabía que ya nunca podría volver a esa vida… era como si algo se rompiera en su interior cuando pensaba en eso.

Distraídamente se fijo en el reloj, ya casi eran las once y debería ir comenzando a preparar el almuerzo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, debería preparar algo verdaderamente exquisito porque James volvería del Ministerio más enfadado de lo que se había ido, después de que ella se negara a contarle su sueño.

Su sonrisa vaciló al recordar el sueño…

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, después se paró y dirigió al estudio. Una vez allí se sentó en el escritorio tomó un pergamino, lo desenrolló y lo colocó frente suyo, casi completamente inclinado. Soltó un leve suspiro al destapar el tintero y tomar la pluma, no le resultaba nada gracioso el escribir con pluma… ¡¡Siempre, SIEMPRE se manchaba todo el dorso de la mano! Así fue que cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts se acostumbro a escribir con la hoja inclinada y agarrando la pluma de bien atrás para que su mano no tuviera que pasar por la parte ya escrita.

Miró distraídamente por la ventana buscando las palabras exactas, después de unos instante respiró profundamente, como para conseguir fuerzas, y simplemente escribió:

_**¡NECESITO HABLARTE!  
**¿Podría ser este domingo a las cinco de la tarde?  
¡Te veré en el lugar de los día de campo!  
Con amor, Lily_

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Por lo menos ya nadie la podía acusar de no ser directa, como en la escuela.

Pensó un minuto mordiendo la pluma; sacó, de debajo de su túnica, una finísima cadenita de oro que sujetaba a su cuello un extraño dije de forma irregular; lo contemplo un largo rato con semblante preocupado. Luego, guardándolo de nuevo, agregó a la simple carta una posdata en la que únicamente decía, con letra mayúsculas ¡¡Es urgente .

Lily rasgó el pergamino sacando todo el pedazo que no había utilizado, lo doblo en cuatro y garabateó un nombre sobre el pequeño trozo de papel.

– Espero que resulte – murmuró para si misma al levantarse y dirigirse al balcón.

Una vez allí, se sentó en el suelo a contemplar el cielo pintado de un celeste inmaculado y con una nubes tan perfectas que parecían hechas por la mano del mejor pintor.

Ella cerró los ojos permitiendo que la fresca brisa golpeara su rostro directamente. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, apoyándola justo sobre el medallón; una lagrima de un plateado muy brillante se escapo de sus ojos, corriendo veloz por su mejilla hasta caer de su rostro y destrozarse, sin remedio, en su pecho. …Mas tu alma me pertenece… recitó con una voz melodiosa similar a la de un fénix.

Lily abrió lo ojos de repente y tomó una bocanada de aire, como al que lo están por hundir en el agua. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza su pecho y en sus labio se dibujo una mueca de terrible dolor, aunque su ojos reflejaban el más profundo de los horrores. Sentía una terrible punzada en el pecho y una quemazón en las entrañas producida por las más ardientes llamas de infierno. Cerró los ojos con todas las fuerzas de que disponía para tratar de resistirlo. Lágrimas transparentes se escaparon de su ojos.

– ¡Mi bebé! – Exclamó un instante antes de que el llanto de Harry le llegara de la habitación contigua.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

– ¡Apelo¡Apelo! – Exclamaba Harry eufórico con su voz finita e ininteligible mezclada con un dulce y reconfortante canto.

Lily comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente parpadeando mucho más de lo normal, como si fuera la tarea más difícil del mundo. Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama totalmente desorientada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, qué había pasado después de escribir la carta o cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso. De pronto el canto se calló, ella fijó sus mirada en la ventana donde aparecía un manchón rojizo dorado. Frotó sus ojos con los puños incorporándose un poco para ver mejor.

– ¡Fawkes! – Exclamó sorprendida al distinguir la figura del hermoso fénix que la miraba.

– ¡¡Lily!… – Dijo una voz divertida detrás de ella.

– ¿Albus? – Preguntó sorprendiéndose cada minuto más.

– ¡¡Mira! Me dice abuelo

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado al pie de la cama jugando con Harry, mientras este le seguía llamando "apelo" y tirando de la larga barba blanca.

– Me tomó casi seis años que mi verdadero nieto me llamara así y él lo hace espontáneamente. ¡Me siento halagado!

La joven mujer se vio obligada a sonreír ante la sinceridad de la declaración pero después de un segundo su expresión se ensombreció y preguntó:

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Tú dímelo. Cuando llegué te encontré desmayada en el balcón y a Harry llorando – Explicó perdiendo su tono alegre, pero sin dejar de mirar al bebé con una sonrisa.

Ella meditó sobre eso un minuto en silencio pero la voz de Albus la interrumpió:

– ¿Las cosas ya están tal mal?

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Si las cosas están tal mal como para que no puedas quedarte sola por miedo a que te desmayes y algo malo te pase? – Preguntó el anciano mago mirándola con una expresión de pena en el rostro.

Ella pareció ofenderse con la pregunta y desvió la mirada a la ventana, donde se encontró con el ave. Una terrible sensación de angustia lleno su pecho y las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos sin derramarse. El fénix abrió el pico y dejo escapar unas cuantas notas, como quién dice algo en un canto, y, aparentemente, así fue porque Lily se molestó mucho más y le ordenó que se callara. El pájaro alzó sus alas con prepotencia y voló hasta el hombro de Albus de donde le mandó una mirada severa.

La muchacha sin prestar atención a la actitud casi humana del fénix se levantó muy lentamente y se dirigió a la venta, en donde se quedó un minuto en silencio contemplando su hermoso jardín de rosas a través de los ojos empañados. El sol brillaba desde lo más alto, ya debía ser más de mediodía. De pronto se sobresaltó.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Deben ser la una y algo. – Contestó el anciano distraído.

– ¿Y James todavía no volvió?

– ¡¡Sí, cierto! Llamó y dijo que no podría volver hasta la noche. Tu sabes cómo presiona Crouch a cuanto Auror incauto se atreva a aproximarse al Ministerio. – Explicó perezosamente.

Lily volvió su mirada a la ventana Auror – pensó – James el Auror. ¡¡Que raro suena eso . Así pretendía quedarse, meditando, por un largo rato hasta que, una vez más, la voz de Dumbledore la llamó de regreso a la realidad.

– Tu esposo me contó algo sobre un sueño… o algo así

Ella contempló al hombre sorprendida por unos segundo y luego tomando aires teatral exclamó trágicamente:

– ¡¡No puedo creerlo¡¡Me he casado con el rey del chisme!

– No empieces con eso, Lily – Ordenó Albus con voz firme y tomando un aire tan severo que consiguió que Harry se callara y le soltara la barba.

La muchacha suspiró tristemente. Estaba acorralada ante la furia del mago al que tantos temían y respetaban. Se lanzó sobre la cama y tomó a su hijo para sentarlo en su piernas. De verdad esperaba que él le diera fuerzas suficiente para soportar lo que se le avecinaba.

– ¿Tuviste otra premonición? – Demandó inexpresivamente.

– No – Respondió tajantemente. Una pregunta tan directa no merecía más que una respuesta igual. Esbozó una sonrisa sin levantar la mirada de su hijo. – ¡Aún peor!

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella le lanzó una mirada fría con esos ojos a los que todo mundo habían rehuido desde que tenía uso de razón y, sin borrar un solo segundo su sonrisa, simplemente explicó:

– Sólo un viejo recuerdo

– ¿"Un recuerdo"? – Repitió Albus extrañado. – James dijo que te levantaste gritando.

– ¿Crees que te miento? – Inquirió volviendo a mirar al bebé en su falda y perdiendo todo rastro de alegría.

– ¿De qué? – Preguntó el anciano mago apesadumbrado después de un breve silencio.

Ella articuló algo sin pronunciar palabra pero, al final, se levantó bruscamente diciendo Nada importante 

– ¡Lily…! – Trató de volver a regañarla.

– ¡¡NO! – Espetó ella testarudamente, girando para mostrarle el enfado de su expresión y apretando con fuerza a su bebé contra el pecho.

El hombre no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa ante la desafiante actitud de la niña. Esta muchacha era de las que nunca hacía nada que le ordenaran por más que ella así lo deseara y su obstinación era algo con lo que nadie podía lidiar. James, a pesar de su muy reconocida tozudez, en muchas ocasiones se veía apabullado ante ella y su insostenible mirada. En ese instante no pudo más que pensar lo linda pareja que hacían, con sus espíritus libres e indomables, sin importarle que dentro de unos diez años él sería el que tendría que soportar a su pequeño vástago, que seguramente sería la suma de los dos.

– ¿A qué venías? – Preguntó descortésmente la chica, con su bebé en los brazos y aún molesta.

– Quería hablar muy seriamente contigo y James – Respondió perdiendo la sonrisa.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Prefiero decirlo cuando estén los dos – Albus se paró con gesto cortés y agregó: – Así que creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. ¡Hasta luego, Lily!

– ¡¡No, espera¿Por qué no te quedas a comer conmigo? – Ofreció, sintiendo que él se marchaba ofendido y, en un intento para sacarle la expresión seria, agregó levantando al niño para que lo viera mejor: – Tu nuevo nieto arroja la comida pero espero que no te moleste.


	3. Recuerdos en el bar

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Capítulo III:** Recuerdos en el bar**

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Un relámpago cruzó el oscuro cielo, tapizado en nubes, iluminando las dos figuras encapuchadas que transitaban, con pasos rápidos, la desierta calle. Ya casi eran las diez y la noche estaba en su auge. Del cielo caían grandes gotas de agua helada con un viento tan fuerte que sería capaz de arrancarle el paraguas de la mano hasta a el más fuerte. Muchos de los negocios ya habían cerrado o ya lo estaban haciendo; sólo quedaban algunos cafés nocturnos o bares, aunque en aquel pequeño pueblo no había demasiados de ninguno de estos dos tipos.

Nuestros dos extraños personajes entraron en uno de estos bares y se sacaron las empapadas capas ante la mirada curiosa de la mujer que atendía la barra. El primero que había entrado, un hombre alto de cabello alborotado y anteojos de montura redonda, le entrego su capa a su amigo para que la colgara mientras se adelantaba a la barra.

– ¡Buenas Noches, James! – Saludó alegre la mujer con una sonrisa amistosa.

– ¡Buenas, Dina! – Le respondió en el mismo tono, sentándose en la silla frente a ella. – ¿Alguna vez te presenté a mi amigo Sirius Black? – Preguntó indicándole a su acompañante que se sentó en la silla de al lado.

– ¡Mucho gusto! Dina Sharpe. – Se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta, extendiéndole la mano.

– ¡El gusto es todo mío! – Afirmó Sirius devolviéndole una sonrisa similar.

– ¿Qué les puedo servir? – Interrogó la muchacha apoyándose en la barra, en un obvio intento de llamar la atención del apuesto joven que le acababan de presentar.

– Lo de siempre. Para los dos. – Dijo secamente James para que ella entendiera que quería que los dejaran solos.

Dina sirvió dos jarros de cerveza con un ademan algo desilusionado y los colocó frente a los muchachos. Luego se marcho a seguir con su trabajo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojos a al joven Black y lanzarle un provocativo beso.

– ¿Qué tal? Todavía no he perdido mi toque. – Comentó pasándose una presumida mano por el cabello cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no podía verlo o escucharlo.

– ¡No te creas! – Su interlocutor parecía divertido. Giró sobre su silla y apoyó los codos sobre la barra. – Bien, viejo amigo ¿de qué querías hablarme?

– De lo húmedo que a estado el clima últimamente. ¿De qué más? – Respondió sarcásticamente.

James lanzó una seca carcajada. – A lo mejor se deba a que estamos en pleno verano ¿no te parece? –. Dijo siguiendo con la ironía de su amigo, el cual tomó una expresión tan sombría que lo hizo callar.

– ¡Esto es serio, James! – Afirmó en tono de reproche.

Él suspiró algo apesadumbrado. Si Sirius Black estaba tan serio era porque se le venía encima una tempestad más grande que la que había afuera en esos instantes. Volvió a girar sobre su asiento, tomó el jarro y se lo llevó a los labios.

– ¿Quieres hablar de la advertencia de Dumbledore? – Demandó justo antes de dar un largo trajo a su cerveza.

Él no dijo nada hasta que su amigo terminó. – Albus dijo que según su fuente tenía que ser alguien cercano y, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que sus fuentes son perfectamente confiables. – Aclaró fijando sus triste ojos azules en su propia jarra.

– Sí¿Y lo que quieres saber es…?

– Si ya tienen algún sospechoso – Terminó, comenzando a enfadarse ante la completa indiferencia de su compañero ante el tema.

– No –. Dijo cabizbajo en un susurró apenas audible. – Ya hemos cortado con muchas de las relaciones menos confiables… Claro que todavía quedan muchos compañeros de trabajo y ese tipo de cosas de los que no estamos seguros pero… – Parecía que cada palabra era un filoso puñal en el corazón de James.

– ¿"Pero" qué? – Lo apremió.

– Bueno… es que… – Él hablaba cada vez más lento y bajo sin apartar la vista del jarro de cerveza. Respiró profundamente, aparentemente armándose de todo su valor y autodeterminación – Hace algunos días Lily me comentó que… Bueno, que había estado teniendo unas extrañas visiones desde poco antes de que Albus nos advirtiera lo de Voldemort y…

– ¿Es un augurio no muy alentadora? – Trató de ayudarlo sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta.

– No, es que ella no lo definió así – Respondió extrañado ante sus propias palabras, por fin, mirando a su acompañante a los ojos. – Según lo que me contó lo ve como un mensaje ya que es… – Él se mordió el labio pensando cómo explicarlo.

– ¿Qué? Dilo de una vez

– ¡¡Bueno! Recuerdas esa reunión que tuvimos al poco tiempo de graduarnos, justo el día siguiente de… – James miró a su alrededor disimuladamente para asegurarse de que nadie los oía y en tono confidente agregó: – nuestra primera reunión con la Orden. – Sirius asintió extrañado del repentino misterio, estaba claro que nadie tenía que enterarse de que ellos eran miembros pero eso ya era exagerado. – Después de que la mayoría se fueran sólo quedamos nosotros, que se podría decir que éramos los miembros más jovenes. ¡Tu sabes! Bella, Leen, Patrick, las mellizas…

– Sí, sí, sí – Interrumpió el joven Black con un ademán impaciente.

– ¡Claro!… Recuerdas que, cuando empezó esa terrible tormenta y yo les ofrecí que se quedaran a pasar la noche, hicimos un brindis que se termino por convertirse en una guerra y terminamos todos bañados en vino. – Los dos hombres sonrieron al recordar ese día. Luego, retomando su expresión triste, continuo: – Resulta que ese día no sólo tomamos una decisión muy importante al aceptar el pacto del fénix sino que también… en ese brindis… por nuestra amistad. ¿Lo recuerdas? Establecimos una especie de acuerdo mágico de amistad, paralelo a la Orden, entre los doce que nos encontrábamos… Según Lily, que ella lo esté reviviendo una y otra vez significa que alguien está violando los dos pactos… al mismo tiempo y la forma de hacerlo sería… ¡Bueno¡Tú sabes! Entregándonos, a Lily y a mí, al Lord Oscuro. Se estaría pasando al lado oscuro, rompiendo la palabra que le dio al fénix, y renunciando a su amistad…

– ¡Un momento! – Espetó bruscamente el otro en un completo estupor – ¿Estás diciendo que uno de nosotros te está traicionando¿DE NOSOTROS, tus mejores amigos desde la escuela, te está vendiendo?

Él se quedó con la vista fija en su tarro, las palabras de su amigo era tan dolorosas como la idea de que, de verdad, el que los estuviera entregando fuera una de esas persona que consideraba sus amigos. ¿¡¡Cómo, diablos, podía sospechar de ellos? Está bien que algunos fueran amistades, exclusivamente, de Lily, con las que él no se había llevado bien nunca antes, y que ella demostraba un gusto atroz para escoger a las personas en quien confiar (más de uno terminó siendo un Death Eater o casi lo fue) y, aún así, esas doce personas…

No apartó la mirada un solo segundo de su tarro. Juraría que ahí mismo, entre la espuma de esa cerveza comenzaba a ver figuras… Que locura, James pensó casi burlándose de si mismo y cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver ni esas extrañas figura ni a su preocupado amigo que lo observaba con detenimiento.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Una joven Lily, que apenas estaba alcanzando los veinte, subió a una gran roca con un ágil salto, que consiguió que su larga trenza rojo fuego se moviera de un lado al otro con gran gracia. Vestía unos shorts negros y una musculosa gris que la hacía ver como aventurera de un cuento y una gran mochila roja en su espalda apoyaba esa imagen. Se volteó para extenderle la mano a otra joven de su edad, con cabello castaño claro bien corto y otra gran mochila en su espalda, y ayudarla a subir.

– ¡¡Ya falta poco! – Gritó animosamente al resto del grupo que las seguía.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

James abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió su vista a la joven Dina que seguía atendiendo la barra, presumiendo con cada joven apuesto que se sentara y que no tuviera una sortija de casado.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Caminaba por un tosco camino de algún bosque desconocido, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pasar juraría que sólo eran un grupito de estudiantes universitarios muggles que organizaban un campamento o excursión de amigos, ya que cada uno estaba cargando una aparatosa mochila sobre su espalda. Lily precedía la extraña comitiva caminando junto a Leen, su joven amiga de cabello castaño y corto. Las dos muchachas caminaba riendo de algo, que debido a la distancia que conservaban del resto del grupo, nadie pudo escuchar. Un poco más atrás y hacia un lado, otras dos muchachas pelirrojas también iban riendo de sus propios asuntos. Por supuesto, que ninguna de estas dos chicas tenía el cabello color rojo fuego. Julieta lo tenía de un castaño rojizo (incluso, se podría decir: más castaño que rojizo), Rachel lo poseía de un rojo cereza muy fuerte y también llamativo. Y por último, no por eso menos importante, caminaban ellos tres.

– Por ahora está contenta pero, en cuanto lleguemos, se comportará como si le estuvieran arrebatando a su hija recién nacida – Comentó un chico de cabello rubio y facciones finas a su derecha.

– ¡¡No te burles, Patrick! – Lo regañó Remus, que caminaba a la izquierda de James.

– ¿De qué están hablando¿"Falta poco" para qué? – Preguntó él mirando al muchacho rubio de su derecha.

– Para que nos comencemos a separar ¡¡Para qué más! – Le respondió su amigo Lupin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Quieres decir que no viajaremos todos juntos? – James volteo sorprendido a verlo, eso no era lo que esperaba cuando acepto hacer ese viaje, aunque la verdad…

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

– Al menos la visión de Lily reduce la lista de sospechosos de _todos_ a sólo doce ¿no es así? – Comentó Sirius ya más calmado. – ¡¡Menos! Bajo esos términos únicamente Arabella Figg podría ser la traidora. – su interlocutor se limitó a negar tristemente con la cabeza – ¡¡Sí, mira! – Aseguró a su amigo como si toda la razón del mundo lo apoyara. – A Lily y a ti, por supuesto que no los vamos a contar. Rachel desapareció de la faz de la tierra hace años y perdió todo el contacto con ustedes. Julieta vive en los Estados Unidos desde que su hermana, Alison, murió – James se sorprendió de la frialdad con la que su amigo comenzaba a en listar a "El Viejo Grupo" bajando un dedo por cada nombre. – Mity y Patrick también murieron. – Estás últimas palabras no se supo a cual de los dos le causo más dolor, después de todo, todo el mundo sabe cómo murieron ellos dos. – Leen está en San Mungo, incapacitada de salir y hasta de comunicarse con alguien. Y Peter, Remus y yo renunciamos al pacto de la Orden del Fénix, así que la única que queda es Arabella.

– ¡¡No se puede renunciar al pacto! – Replicó cabizbajo y con voz quebrada – Ustedes sólo renunciaron a la Orden pero el pacto es eterno, la misma canción te lo dice"¡¡Eternamente"… ¡Un error eterno, debería decir! – Concluyó con un marcado tono de asco o de odio, a estás alturas era difícil distinguirlos.

¡Era tan extraño ver al extrovertido James Potter tan cabizbajo y meditabundo! Sirius no dijo nada, tenía atravesada en la garganta una terribles ganas de llorar. Todos esos recuerdos… amigos… tantas muertes. ¡¡Todo por Voldemort! Sólo desgracias había traído ese mal nacido. En los últimos once años había matado a cuanto se le atravesara en el camino, destruido familias, llenado de temor el corazón de cada ser viviente y, ahora… ahora conseguía que dudara de sus amigos. ¿Cuánto poder tenía?

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

– ¡Claro que no! – Respondió Patrick en tono confidente a pesar que las únicas personas cerca eran las cuatro chicas que caminaban en frente, demasiado lejos y metidas en sus cosas para escucharlo –. El que fuéramos los siete juntos todo el tiempo sería muy ruidoso y llamativo. No te olvides que Lord Volvemort tiene espías por todos lados y no queremos que sospeche de nosotros bajo ninguna circunstancia.

James no comentó nada pero su expresión debió reflejar todo su desconcierto porque Remus continuó: – Dentro de una par de kilómetros Leen y yo nos desviaremos hacía el sur, vamos a recorrer un par de pueblos donde viven magos que, según Albus, también se oponen a Voldemort… – y, haciendo un gesto, agregó: – Además ya se está acercando el plenilunio y tengo que buscar un lugar seguro.

– El resto – Intervino el rubio antes de que la conversación siguiera desviándose en esa dirección – seguiremos juntos no demasiado trecho, después Julieta y Rachel – Señalo con el pulgar a las dos pelirrojas – también se separarán, se dirigen a buscar unas criaturas tenebrosas para quién-sabe-qué. Y, supongo, que tú vendrás con nosotros¿no es verdad? – Y con un tono entre cómplice y burlón agregó: – ¡Después de todo viniste a este viaje para pasar tiempo con Lily¿o me equivoco? – Terminó dándole un golpecito amistoso en la espalda

– ¡¡No digas estupideces, Finch-Flechley! – Espetó James enfadado volteando así él. Lupin sin perder tiempo lo sujetó por un brazo, cosa de que sus amigos no se acercaran demasiado, y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su varita en caso de tener que detener la pelea. – Yo estoy aquí porque Albus me comentó que sería un viaje muy importante y peligroso, en donde necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

– ¡Sí, claro, Jimmy! – Respondió Patrick con sorna. – Pero te advierto que de mí no te desharás fácilmente. ¡No soy de las personas que se rinden si pelear! – Y con estas palabra el chico salió corriendo hacia delante para alcanzar a Lily y rodearla con su brazo, a lo cual la chica reacciono regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Se volteó a ver a Remus con los celos chispeándole en los ojos, y para su propia seguridad este inmediatamente soltó su brazo.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

James sonrió y bebió otro trago de su cerveza. Su acompañante, aún a su lado, lo miró atonito. ¡Se está volviendo loco! – pensó preocupado – ¿Hace un minuto estaba completamente deprimido y ahora se ríe de la nada 

– ¿Sabes, Sirius? – Comentó al aire, sin mirarlo – ¡¡Patrick Finch-Flechley y yo pudimos haber sido buenos amigos a pesar de todo! – pronunciando más su sonrisa y con los ojos un tanto brillante concluyó: – Era una… ¡¡MUY BUENA PERSONA!


	4. Mensajes Importantes

**Nota:** Quisiera, antes de empezar con el próximo capítulo, dar mi más profundo agradecimiento a clhoe–black–potter, por ser la primera persona que me manda un RR, y a IrEpElIyElOwInXuesVaNs, por dejarme otros dos preciosos.

PD.: Espero haber escrito bien sus nombres! Y mis más sinceras disculpas por ser tan desordenada para actualizar.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Capítulo IV:** Mensajes importantes**

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo en tempestad, golpeando fuertemente contra los cristales. Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, como si se encontrara dormido. Lily, por otro lado, paseaba intranquila de la sala a la cocina o, de cuanto en cuanto, subía la escalera para asegurarse de que Harry todavía durmiera. En una de esas ocasiones en que entró a la sala, dando grandes zancadas, se detuvo a observar al anciano mago impertérrito en el sofá. Cuando se disponía a volver a su intranquilo recorrido se llevó inconscientemente una mano al bolsillo y en él encontró un pedazo de papel, la pequeña nota que había escrito esa misma mañana y que no había llegado a enviar. Volvió a mirar a Albus, que no pareció inmutarse, preguntándose si le podría pedir que él la entregara sin tener que explicarle todo el asunto.

– ¿Albus, duermes? – Preguntó en un leve susurro, sin demasiado deseo de hacerse oír, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta se dirigió a la puerta del jardín trasero.

Lily se alejó bastante de la casa bajo la lluvia antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca y silbar lo más fuerte que pudo, para que el sonido pasara sobre el del agua. Al instante acudió una pequeña lechuza blanca con manchar marrones, de unos quince centímetros de altura y unos grandes ojos dorados, que se posó en su hombro y ululó algo molesta.

– ¡Sí, ya sé! – Dijo Lily acariciándole la cabeza. – Pero te aseguro que esto es urgente. ¡¡Llévale esto a esta persona! – Ordenó mostrándole el pequeño papel a la lechuza pero cubriéndolo lo mejor posible con sus manos para que no se mojara. Rápida y ágilmente ató el papelito a la pata del animal – ¡¡Buena suerte, Colín! – Le deseó en cuanto este remontó vuelo.

Ella volvió a entrar apresuradamente en la casa en cuanto la lechuza se perdió de vista, sacó su varita y se disponía a aplicarse un hechizo secante cuando…

– ¡No, estoy despierto! – Dijo la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas. – ¿Me puedes decir qué significó todo eso?

La joven mujer dio un leve respingo y se volteó tan rápido que su rojo trenza salpicó agua hacia todos lados.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

Sirius Black lanzó una risa estridente e, increíblemente, sincera. – No puedo creer que tú, James Potter – Dijo con un tono jovial que no había usado desde hace años –, me acabes de confesar que pudiste ser amigo de Patrick Finch–Fletchley, siendo que pasaste los primeros cinco años de conocerlo afirmando que era un completo cabezahueca y los siguientes cinco jurando que lo odiarías por el resto de tu vida. ¡¡¡Ahora no me puedes salir con esto!

James también rió ante aquel recuerdo pero cuando continuó hablando seguía teniendo una nota triste en la voz. – Tienes que admitir que siempre fue medio idiota… ¡Pero nunca lo odie! Admitiré, eso sí, que estaba celoso pero… fueron cosas de niños.

– ¡Ni tan de niño! – Aseguró su amigo con sorna – Seguiste teniendo celos de Patt hasta que contrajo matrimonio, mucho después de que tú lo hicieras con tu bella pelirroja.

– Pero no eran celos porque pensara que Lily podría llegar a enamorarse de él... ¡Claro que al principio sí! – Atajo James antes de que su amigo pudiera reprocharlo – Y es cierto que me hubiera alejado de ella y todas sus estrafalarias en cuanto terminamos la escuela si no hubiera sido porque de verdad creía que tenía competencia.

Sirius volvió a reír y pensó en cuanta verdad había en esas palabras. James Potter era una de esas personas que no podían perder en nada… igual a Lily… ¿¡Qué, diablos, lo había hecho pensar en la adolescencia que podrían hacer una buena pareja?

– ¡¡Y se lo agradezco! – Continuó sin prestar atención a la mueca de ironía que tenía su acompañante – Porque, a pesar de nuestras múltiples discusiones y desacuerdos, yo amo mucho a mi esposa y el perderla sería algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido por el resto de mi vida. – Concluyó bebiéndose de un trago el poco de cerveza que aún quedaba en su jarra y parándose para apremiar a su amigo a que lo imitara. – Anótalo en mi cuenta – Le dijo a Dina antes de que se marcharan.

El profundo silencio sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de sus paso en la calle llena de charcos. James había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir en el bar y, por alguna razón, su acompañante parecía distante, como en otro mundo. Quizás esa distancia que mantenía Sirius de aquel lugar era lo único que impedía que ese mutismo entre ellos se volviera en algo incómodo, ya que se prolongó hasta salir de ese pequeño pueblo y llegar a una casa no demasiado apartada, rodeada de una pares de setos, con un cartel que anunciaba: Valle Godric .

James rápidamente se refugió bajo el pórtico y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando volteó a ver a su amigo. Sirius seguía parado bajo la lluvia, mirándolo con expresión preocupada y de… ¿lástima?.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado, acercándose un poco.

Un relámpago iluminó a los dos hombre y él pudo notar que su compañero se mordía el labio, por un segundo, cuando abrió la boca para contestar, aparento que diría que no era nada pero…

– Dime, James… – Comenzó dubitativo – ¿Qué harás cuando… Lily…?

El joven de cabello alborotado y apariencia gentil tenía en esos momentos una mirada asesina tan feroz que resultaba más que aterradora.

– ¡¡Mi esposa – afirmó lentamente y recalcando cada palabra (sobre todo los posesivos) –, como mi hijo, no van a morir! – Y antes de que lo pudieran refutar agregó severamente: – Escucha, yo mejor que nadie sé cuantos peligros nos asechan pero no viviré angustiándome por algo que, _estoy seguro_, no pasará hasta dentro de muchos años.

En ese momento el joven Black se preguntó si las últimas palabras de su amigo eran una afirmación o una suplica. Lo que estaba claro era que ese tema no debería ser tocado por el momento, así que bajo la cabeza y se disculpó, con el nudo en la garganta que le produjo el descubrimiento que acababa de realizar. James Potter, su amigo y confidente de la infancia, el que siempre lo ayudó cuando tenía problemas, la persona que siempre respondía con bromas hasta en las situaciones más triste (mejor dicho, sobre todo en estas situaciones, ya que era la única manera en que combatía el dolor), estaba siendo consumida por la difícil situación que se veía obligado a vivir. Le estaban robando la alegría, su júbilo, sus fuerzas, sus ganas de luchar y hacerle frente a los problemas… estaba destruyendo a James Potter y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

– ¡No, yo lo lamentó… – Comenzó a decir James con una expresión mucho más suave y el mismo tono triste que había usado en el bar cuando se detuvo de golpe, como escuchando.

– ¿Qué pa…

– ¡Sh! – Él se llevó un dedo a la boca y dirigió una mirada perdida a la casa – ¿Escuchas?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡¡Harry! – Exclamó un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa.

Sirius, a pesar de la sorpresa, inmediatamente corrió tras él. A penas cruzar la puerta vio a Lily en un sillón mirando el fuego con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos juntas como quien reza. Su amigo no pareció percatarse de ella, ya que se dirigió directamente a la planta alta, subiendo la escalera de tres en tres. Así que era eso – pensó cuando a sus oídos llegó el llanto del bebé – ¿Cómo, diablos, pudo escucharlo con esta tormenta? .

Volvió a fijar su vista en la joven que no se movía en lo más mínimo de su lugar, se dirigió a ella con pasos sigilosos y, cuando estaba a un par de metros, la llamó por su nombre con voz cuidadosa; a lo que la muchacha no reaccionó. Se arrodilló frente a ella para conseguir que lo mirara sin ningún resultado, en ese momento se percató de la extraña mirada que tenía. Sus pupilas estaban tan contraídas que parecía no tenerlas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágimas y las llamas se reflejaban en forma curiosa sobre aquella superficie, causando un extraño juego de colores. Esa mirada ya la había visto, Lily estaba en una especie de trance… "conversando con las llamas" como ella misma lo llamaba. Eso explicaba el que no hubiera acudido al llanto del niño.

– ¿Lily? – Volvió a llamar Sirius tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

– No es que lo escuchara. – Dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos algo deprimida, para dar por terminado su "conversación con el fuego", y obligándose a dedicárle a su amigo una de sus mejores sonrisas. – Lo intuyó.

– ¡Ah! Te refieres a mi pregunta – Cayó en cuenta, después de unos instantes en silencio. La sonrisa de la chica se pronunció mucho más y asintió entusiastamente mientras se paraba. – ¿Cómo pudo intuirlo?

– ¡Oh, vamos, Sirius! ¡Tu también eres padre! ¿Me vas a decir que nunca sentiste una angustia inexplicable o unas repentinas ganas de ver a tu hija con la sensación de que te necesita desesperadamente?

– Sí, siempre que la dejo bajo el cuida de Remus pero… ¿qué tiene que ver?

Lily se rió con más ganas que nunca. – No me refería a eso. Lo que pasa es que tu eres demasiado "celoso". Me muero por ver qué harás cuando sea adolescente y empiece a tener novios. – Cuando se logró controlar un poco volvió a interrogar: – ¿Tu te despertabas cuando de bebé lloraba no es verdad?

– No, su llanto nunca me despertó. ¡Sabes que duermo muy profundo!

– ¡Pobre de tu esposa! – Volvió a reír la muchacha. – Y yo me quejo de James.

Él la dejaba reír cuando calló en cuenta ¿Había formulado la pregunta en vos alta? Estaba casi seguro que solamente la había pensado pero entonces cómo… – ¿¡Desde cuándo lees los pensamientos? – Demandó de pronto. 

Ella lo miró con su sonrisa más inocente y, volteando a la escalera, dijo: – ¡Es más o menos su hora de comer!.

Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que James bajaba las escaleras, seguido muy de cerca por Dumbledore con Harry en brazos. El pequeño todavía estaba sollozando, la mujer rápidamente se dirigió hasta ellos y lo tomó para llevarlo a la cocina.

– ¡Bue–buenas noches! – Saludó Sirius extrañado ante la presencia del anciano en la casa.

– ¡Buenas noches, Sirius! – Respondió demasiado formal para el gusto del cualquiera de los dos jóvenes.

– ¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Albus? – Preguntó James tratando de alivianar la tensión del ambiente.

– Nada realmente importante, tan sólo quería ver cómo se encontraban.

– ¡¡Disculpen! – Intervino (oportunamente) Lily desde la puerta de la cocina – Me olvide de preguntarte, Sirius, si te vas a quedar a cenar.

– ¡Ah! ¡No! – Contestó aliviado ante la salida que le acababan de abrir. – ¡No, muchas gracias! Prometí llegar temprano y ya me he retrasado bastante… ¡Ya me voy! – Agregó volteándose a ver a los dos hombres y estrechando sus manos. – ¡Adiós… James… Albus! ¡Hasta pronto! – Concluyó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la joven y luego al pequeño en la frente.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

– ¿Qué significó todo eso? – Interrogó James a Sirius cuando ambos estuvieron en la entrada del Jardín delantero, demasiado lejos de la casa para ser escuchados.

– No lo sé. Albus se comporta extraño conmigo últimamente pero tal vez se deba a que a estado bajo mucho estrés; sólo está cansado. Pero es cierto que tengo que llegar a casa ¡Después me contarás que pasó! ¡Hasta mañana, Prongs!

– ¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidió esbozando una sonrisa maligna – ¡Y saluda a Moony de mi parte!

En ese momento Sirius agradeció que la noche estuviera tan oscura que su amigo no llegó a notar el leve tono rosa que se pintaba en sus mejillas. Tal vez se había adelantado al pensar que su amigo había perdido la habilidad de hacer esos insoportables chistes negros.

–**·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–·–**

– Yo tampoco me voy a quedar a cenar, Lily, querida – Dijo Dumbledore asomándose a la ventana para ver a los dos hombre que se despedían en la puerta del jardín (más bien parecían apunto de una pelea) como un policía que vigila a una familia mafiosa.

– ¿Por qué?

– Ya me he ausentado bastante. No son tiempos seguros y mi deber principal está en Hogwarts. Sólo viene a comunicarles algo urgente.

– Eso ya me lo dijiste esta mañana, lo que no me dijiste es que era eso tan urgente.

Albus apartó la vista de la ventana y le dirigió una mirada particularmente seria a la joven que acababa de entrar a la sala dándole un biberón con jugo al pequeño Harry, con la mano le hizo un ademán de que se sentara. Eso no tenía pinta de nada bueno.

En cuanto James entró a la casa se topó con la seria expresión del anciano mago, el cual le indicó con señas que se sentara junto a la muchacha. Hubo un minuto de profundo e incomodo silencio antes de que comenzara.

– James… Lily…

– Ustedes saben lo mucho que los estimo y me preocupo por ustedes. – Interrumpió el joven, con la mirada baja y una sonrisa melancólica.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que pasa es que siempre comienzas así cuando sabes que estás apunto de lanzar una bomba. – Explicó ella con una sonrisa resignada.


	5. Alguna vez

Capítulo V:** Alguna vez...**

Un suave rayo de luz se coló por entre la pequeña abertura de las cortinas pegando directamente en su rostro, poco a poco fue adquiriendo más fuerza hasta terminar por despertarlo. Remus Lupin lanzó un pequeño gruñido antes de incorporarse. Se preguntaba porque un insignificante rayito de sol lo pudo haber despertado con lo cansado que se encontraba. La noche anterior había estado cuidando hasta tarde a Jaen, la hija de Sirius, y tenía la esperanza de poder dormir hasta tarde esa mañana pero una vez despierto ya nada lo haría volver a dormirse. Se estiró y comenzó a vestirse, era vacaciones por lo que no tenía que dar clases en esa encantadora escuelita muggle en la que trabajaba pero a lo mejor saldría a dar una vuelta por el pueblo o algo.

La familia Lupin había vivido en aquel pequeño pueblo totalmente muggle desde que al pequeño Remus lo había mordido un hombre lobo a los cinco años. En ese pueblo la familia había adoptado totalmente las costumbres muggles y ahora, años después, él todavía las conservaba y vivía como cualquiera de ellos. Aquel pueblo era encantador, alejado de las grandes ciudades y absolutamente aislado del mundo mágico, una particularidad difícil de conseguir en la actualidad. La única familia de magos que había habitado en aquel lugar era la esposa y la hija del antiguo ministro de la magia, John Le Fanu, justamente por el hecho de que así nadie las iba a perturbar. La esposa del Ministro había sido una joven y encantadora mujer muggle y esto había causado una gran indignación en la comunidad de magos de sangre limpia: Él es el sumo representante de la magia y está casado con una mujer muggle. ¡¡Es intolerable! Decían. Así que le compró a su familia una pequeña propiedad en ese pueblo para que su hija creciera aislada de todos esos prejuicios, está era la misma razón por la que la familia Lupin se había mudado allí y, aún así, las dos familias nunca habían charlado hasta que Remus conoció a Mityanna en el expreso hacia Hogwarts y habían terminado ambos en la casa de Gryffindor. Ese había sido el inicio de una gran amistad. Pero ya no quedaba más mago que él en ese pueblo. Ya no había miembros de la familia Lupin, John Le Fanu había sido uno de los primeros asesinados por Lord Voldemort cuando este recién subía al poder, su esposa murió poco después y Mity… también había muerto bajo el poder de la misma magia con la que había intentado enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro.

Remus se sirvió un poco de té para tratar de alejar todos esos malos recuerdos de su mente. Decidió que iba a leer un libro hasta la hora de almorzar, después, tal vez, iría a visitar a Jame o Peter un rato y a las cinco, que era cuando se abría el horario de visitas del hospital pasaría a ver un rato a Leen, llegaría temprano a dormir, después de todo era viernes y, el sábado, lo único verdaderamente importante que tenía en su agenda era el primer cumpleaños de Harry. Se dirigió a su estudio y se sentó en un gran y cómodo sofá en el centro. Cerró los ojos aún con la taza en la mano, tenía una extraña sensación y por primera vez se pregunto si eso era lo que lo había despertado. Tenía la extraña impresión de que alguien lo estaba observando. Se asomó a la ventana y escudriño cuidadosamente la calle, la señora Alroy, la vecina de alado, limpiaba su vereda tranquilamente deteniéndose para dar paso a Anny, la pequeña hija de ocho años de los vecinos de la esquina, que volvía de la panadería con una gran bolsa. Parecía la escena de alguna película, se sentía tonto al pensar que algo extraño podría pasar allí. Se volvió a sentar y tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa junto al sofá intentando relajarse. Estuvo así por algunos minutos pero el denso silencio de la casa lo turbaba profundamente. Media hora más tarde decidió salir a dar una vuelta después de todo.

- ¡Buen Día! - Lo saludó la señora Alroy mientras se dirigía a su casa antes de que Remus siquiera pudiera cerrar la puerta de la suya. - Parece que lo buscan - Agregó señalando a la vereda de enfrente.

A Lupin se le heló la sangre cuando vio, del otros lado de la calle, la figura sombría de una persona encapuchada. No la había visto por la ventana y si siempre se encontró allí el único motivo para ello sería que perteneciera al mundo mágico. ¿Podría ser un Death Eater?

Terminó de cerrar la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente mientras aferraba firmemente su varita dentro del bolsillo de su campera. Él era un destacable duelista y había tenido un buen entrenamiento como auror, sus labios se turbaron en una suave sonrisa desafiante, si los hombres de Voldemort querían matarlo no les pondría las cosas fáciles. Se puso totalmente de frente al desconocido ya que así podría reaccionar mejor a cualquier tipo de ataque, esa era la regla principal del duelo, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él para salir del pórtico y tener mayor movilidad. ¡Ya estaba listo! Ahora era esperar hasta que él diera el primer paso y tratar de no hacerlo muy largo para no llamar demasiado la atención de los vecinos.

El extraño personaje comenzó a cruzar la calle lentamente. ¿En realidad se movía tan lento y cuidadoso o sólo era la impresión que le daban los nervios? Una vez que estaba frente a la puerta del jardín, se llevó una mano tranquila, como si quisiera que notar que no tenía nada en ella, a la capucha. Remus tubo una opresión en el pecho cuando de la capucha surgió la pelirroja cabeza de una mujer, sus grises ojos brillaban lagrimosos y tenían una expresión mucho más triste que la última vez que él los había visto.

- ¿Rachel? - Preguntó cauteloso aflojando la fuerza de la mano con la que sostenía la varita.

La joven mujer le contestó con una sonrisa dulce pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña y solitaria lágrima se escapar de sus ojos.

James levantó la vista del aburrido libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que estaba leyendo. Se frotó los ojos tratando de alejar el sueño de su persona y luego se acomodó cuidadosamente los anteojos, en realidad sólo quería perder todo el tiempo posible para no volver a su lectura pero si sus amigos lo veían seguramente se recibiría una regañada. Inconscientemente su mirada comenzó a vagar por los rostros de aquellos muchachos que, al igual que él, se encontraban sentados alrededor de esa misma mesa. Salvo por ellos, todos apretujados en ese rincón, la biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba vacía, ya casi era Navidad y el resto de los estudiantes estaban afuera jugando con la nieve, descansando en sus salas comunes o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fueran tareas. Justo en frente de él se encontraba el ingenuo y siempre gentil Peter Pettigrew, parecía a punto de largarse a llorar ya que no entendía lo que el buen Remus, sentado juntó al aludido, trataba de explicarle sobre el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras recurriendo a toda su paciencia y buen corazón. Verdaderamente Moony tiene toda la vocación de profesor Pensó James evocando a su memoria la carta que le había mandado el verano pasado donde rebelaba su intención de dedicarse a ello.

A su derecha estaba sentada Mityanna Le Fanu, la hermosa hija del todo poderoso ministro de la magia, de cabello rubio oscuro, largo hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, de cara fina y facciones delicadas, era tan delgada y pequeña que parecía una muñequita de porcelana que si uno la abraza muy fuerte se rompe. Se encontraba leyendo el mismo pesado y aparatoso libro que Sirius en busca de información para el trabajo en parejas de Pociones. Frente a ellos se encontraba Julieta a punto de caer en un ataque de nervios, lanzó un gemido de exasperación y revolvió su larga cabellera castaña cobriza para luego obligar (de una manera bastante brusca) a Remus a girar hacia ella e incluirla en la "lección" de Peter, verdaderamente que el trabajo de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era difícil pero él no entendía por qué de tantos nervios. James pensó en lo linda que era y en lo opacada que quedaba ante la imagen de su hermana gemela. Escudriño la ventana en busca de la chica, se encontraba afuera en plena guerra de nieve con un grupo de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Eran casi idénticas salvo por esos increíble ojos rojos de Alison que resaltaban en su blanca piel y un impenetrable aire de misterio y sofisticación que la rodeaba, como si fuera alguna especie de ser divino. Era en todos los sentidos un ser etereo, en cambio Julieta era más terrenal y esas actitudes que tenía de niña chiquita propias de ella lo apoyaban.

Él volvió a escudriñar la ventana. Hubiera jurado que hace un rato Lily se encontraba sentada en una gran roca junto al lago charlando muy seriamente con el estúpido de Lance Alcott, pero ahora ninguna de las dos se encontraba allí. Sacudió la cabeza cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no se estaba enamorando de Lily Evans así que no tenía porque estarla buscando como cualquier idiota.

- ¿A Quién estás buscando allá afuera, Jimmy? - Preguntó Lily que se encontraba de pie entre él y Mity.

Ninguno de los chicos de la mesa pudo evitar un leve respingo ante la súbita aparición.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no-me-llames-así - Protestó James.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado, Remus? - Interrogó la quinceañera sin hacer el mínimo caso a la petición que le acababa de hacer su compañero.

- ¡SÍ! - Contestaron inmediatamente Julieta y Peter, que todavía tenía preguntas sobre el trabajo.

- Sólo será un minuto. Ayúdame a buscar unos libros - Aclaró ella con una risa.

- ¡Vuelvo enseguida! - Les aseguro el aludido a sus "estudiantes" mientras se ponía de pie.

Ella lo tomó del brazo e hizo que la acompañara hacia la estantería donde comenzó a sacar algunos libros y pasárselos para que los sostuvieran; mientras hacía esto le decía algo que parecía caerle mal al pobre Remus. Él se apoyó en la estantería con aire deprimido a seguir escuchándola, miraba nerviosamente alrededor y contestando con movimientos de cabeza o frases cortas. Ese tipo de escenas entre ellos se habían hecho cada vez más seguidas en los últimos meses y todas las veces eran sumamente misteriosas. James los miraba de reojo y, cuando fue obvio que Lily le comenzó a hablar dulcemente para levantarle el ánimo y tomó la mano de Remus, se les acercó sigilosamente y se sentó en una mesa cercana sin que se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Son novios? - Les preguntó con la sonrisa más tonta que tenía.

- ¿Qué? - Remus seguía tranquilo e impertérrito como le era su costumbre pero se empezó a distinguir un tono rosa en las mejillas de Lily.

- ¿Si son novios? - Volvió a interrogar aumentando su tono estúpido - ¡¡Ay, sí! Son novios ¡¡Qué lindo!

- ¡JAMES…! - Exclamó ella furiosa. Apretaba los puños como si fuera a darle un golpe…

De lo que siguió, James, nunca estuvo seguro. De pronto todo se le puso negro y sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca y en la nariz, alguien había gritado ¡¡Estúpido! . Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado en el piso, se llevó una mano a la dolorida nuca y otra a la nariz que comenzaba a chorrearle sangre, se la había roto, seguramente al golpearse la cara con la mesa antes de caer al suelo. Levantó la vista a las dos personas que tenía en frente, Lily miraba a la puerta con los ojos hechos un plato y la boca levemente abierta. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Remus sonrojado justo antes de que saliera corriendo, entonces la pelirroja se echó a reír.

- ¿Estás bien? - Quiso saber un preocupado Sirius que llegó a su lado.

- Te apuesto a que no sabía que podía arrojarlo con tanta fuerza. - Comentó Lily aún riéndose con una mano en el estómago y con la otra recogiendo el pesado libro de pociones que habían estado leyendo su mejor amigo y Mity.

- ¡¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía levantar un libro tan pesado sola! - Afirmó Julieta que hacía hasta lo imposible para contener la risa.

- ¡No le veo la gracia! - Dijo James molesto.

- Le tienes que conceder mérito, consiguió lo que ni una bludger había conseguido antes al romperte la nariz. - Declaró malévolamente la muchacha pelirroja entre sus carcajadas.

- Caballeros, señoritas. - La bibliotecaria se había acercado al risueño grupo y parecía estar sumamente molesta. - Creo que deberían llevar al señor Potter a la enfermería y les agradecería que informaran a la señorita Le Fanu que se le quitara diez puntos a su casa por maltratar así un libro.

- ¿Por maltratar el libro? ¿Y qué me dice de mi nariz? - Protestó James, la sangre le chorreaba por la mano y comenzaba a formarse una feroz mancha en su túnica.

- Señor Potter, sobre su golpe deberá ir a quejarse con Madame Pomfrey. ¡Mi principal preocupación son los libros! - Aseguro fríamente antes de dar medía vuelta y regresar a su escritorio.

- ¡¡Me encanta su lista de prioridades!

James se despertó en el borde de la cama, con el brazo colgado y la mano rozando el helado piso, y no abrazado a su esposa como le era usual. Volteo aún medio dormido para encontrarse con que ella no estaba en su lado de la cama, se frotó los ojos y miró la hora en el reloj: 8:43. Muy probablemente Harry se había despertado, como todos los días, llorando para que le den de comer y, a lo mejor, él estaba demasiado dormido como para escucharlo. Había estado soñando con algo que había sucedido en el colegio hace años pero las imágenes iban borrándose rápidamente de su cabeza.

Se levantó, vistió y dirigió a la cocina, donde no encontró ni a su familia, ni señales de que se había preparado el desayuno. Rápidamente subió a la habitación del bebé y lo primero que observo al entrar en el cuarto fue a Lily despeinada y a medio vestir, miraba tan fijamente por la ventana que no se percato de su presencia, tenía al pequeño en brazos y cantaba suavemente una dulce canción, sin palabras, con un sonido que se asemejaba al canto de un fénix. Era por eso que Harry no había llorado, el canto de Lily, que era en parte un hechizo, resultaba tan relajante que le impedía al bebé despertar por cualquier tipo de malestar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ella dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la vos de su esposo tan sorpresivamente.

- ¡¡James! Pensé que te gustaría dormir un rato más - Respondió dejando al niño en su cuna. - Espero que no te moleste: llamé avisando al ministerio que estabas indispuesto y no irías.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Muchas gracias! - Dijo distraído, con la mirada fija en su hijo. - Mañana es su cumpleaños ¿a quién deberíamos invitar?

- Supongo que la lista de delincuentes a los que llamas amigos estaría más que bien. - Le sonrió la mujer.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que James se quedó mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo que nos dijo Albus?

- Creo que no fue buena idea rechazarlo como Guardián Secreto, después de todo… no podemos estar seguros de ninguno de nuestros amigos en estos momentos.

- Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier amigo. ¡Es Sirius, por Dios! Lo conozco desde antes de tener memoria, es la última persona que podría traicionarnos en el mundo.

- ¡Mm! - Lily no parecía verdaderamente convencida - Aún así, creo que deberíamos esperar algún tiempo… ¡Sólo por la dudas!… - Ella le devolvió la mirada, una mirada donde se veía con claridad el temor - En este asunto no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

James se adelanto y tomó su mano - ¡Lily…! - Hablaba pausadamente y con un tono consoladoramente dulce mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente con la punta de sus dedos - ¡Yo te lo aseguro! Nada malo va a pasar y, de todas forma, yo estaré aquí… contigo y Harry para siempre… ¡Haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlos! - Concluyó dándole un dulce beso en la frente a su esposa y estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Ella se sentía sumamente segura el los brazos de su marido y, aún así, tenía ese apretado nudo en su garganta con todas las ganas de llorar que la inundaban. Se preguntaba cómo podía tener cara para engañarlo, de dónde sacaba valor para mentirle si lo amaba tanto… pero James no era la persona a la que más amaba, había alguien más importante para ella y, en esos momentos, lo más importante era él y, respecto a James, tenía que quedar en segundo plano.

A pesar de todos sus pensamientos, Lily no se separó de su esposo. Sabía que tenía que abandonar esa seguridad que le brindaba estar junto a él pero, sólo un minuto, decidió olvidar todos sus planes y dejarlo todo de lado para quedarse junto a James… Sólo por un instante.


	6. Sobre viejos y buenos amigos

Capítulo VI:** Sobre viejos y buenos amigos**

Peter Pettigrew caminaba por aquella calle desierta, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus propios pasos y el del chapoteo de un charco ocasional con el que se encontraba y que no se sentía con ánimo para esquivar. Se sentía terriblemente deprimido y vacío por dentro, siempre tenía esa sensación cuando se dirigía a aquel lugar. Era sábado y había sido invitado a almorzar y pasar la tarde en la casa de James por el cumpleaños de Harry. Por alguna razón sintió un estrujón en el estómago cuando pensó en eso. Pero todo se borró automáticamente de su mente al llegar a esa gran e imponente reja negra que marcaba la entrada al cementerio de la cuidad. Era allí a donde se dirigía y eso lo deprimía aún más. Apretó el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano con fuerza contra su pecho, se sentía impropio al estar allí y, aún así, no podía dejar de ir cuantas veces se lo permitiera su agenda. Si él no iba, Ella estaría sola en aquel lúgubre lugar, rodeada de "gente" que no conocía y tan legos de su familia.

Caminó por el estrecho sendero de tierra, aún húmedo y embarrado por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Iba cabizbajo mirando suS pies y, automáticamente, su mente comenzó a buscar algún lugar de Londres donde podría lustrar sus zapatos después de eso. Lily lo mataría si llegaba a ir así a su casa, después de todo siempre había sido mucho más temperamental que… Ella.

Sintió una vez más ese estrujón en el estómago. A la distancia se escuchaban las suaves voces de unas cuantas personas que habían ido a visitar a sus amigos, pariente, seres queridos o lo que fueran. Él siempre evitaba, si le era posible, cruzarse con otra gente. Odiaba que lo vieran allí y no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enteraran de que la iba a visitarla a Ella, sería tan difícil y penoso explicarles el por qué.

Peter se detuvo frente a una pequeña placa de mármol incrustada en el suelo y con suavidad depositó las flores. Había al costado un pequeño florero, muy hermoso, con una docena de rosas rojas medias marchitas en su interior. Él sintió una enorme ira en su interior, como era posible que le dejaran rosas rojas si todo el mundo sabía que sus favorita eran los crisantemos, como los que él le había llevado, y, encima de todo, las dejaban marchitar, como si ella no valiera la pena de la preocupación de un ramo de flores. Sacó las rosas y las arrojó en el primer bote que encontró al dirigirse a llenar de agua fresca el florero. En el camino de vuelta se arrepintió de haberlas tirado. Seguramente había sido Lily quien las había llevado, las cultivaba ella misma y eran su gran orgullo, una gran muestra de amor por si solas. Además era comprensible que estuvieran marchitas, debido a que Lily no podía ir muy seguido por aquel lugar, no porque Ella no hubiera sido una de sus mejores amigas.

A un par de metro del la tumba Peter casi deja caer el florero por la sorpresa. Había un joven mujer parada en frente, con el ramo de crisantemos en las manos y lo miraba con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. Llevaba puesta un capa gris que, en opinión de él, era demasiado abrigada para pleno verano.

- Crisantemos… - Dijo con una voz fina y algo quebrada, mientras pasaba un delicado y fino dedo por los pétalos de las flores.

Tenía un extraño acento y Peter no pudo dejar de notar que temblaba bastante. A lo mejor es extranjera se le ocurrió pero tenía la sensación de conocerla a pesar de que no recordara dónde.

- ¡Eran sus favorito! Mityanna te daría un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso si pudiera. Recuerdo que había una planta de estas cerca del lago del colegio, a la cual yo le arrancaba flores cuando estaba deprimida y comenzaba a desojarlas, a ella la ponía furiosa. – Terminó, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello rojo cereza.

- ¿Rachel Taylors? - Preguntó, todavía reparando en lo ridículo que sonaba tomando en cuenta todas las diferencias que había.

- ¡Que honor que me recuerdes, Pettigrew! - Le sonrió ella.

Remus bajó las escaleras de su casa y fue directamente a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. En su mente todavía giraban como torbellino los extraños eventos del día anterior. Por más que los repetía una y otra vez en su mente seguía sin entender del todo lo que había pasado, mucho menos lo que Rachel le había dicho.

Se sirvió una taza de té y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado charlando con ella. Su mente todavía trazaba el contorno de su figura y sus rasgos en el sofá en el que ella se había sentado. Podía verla, delgada y frágil, como una antigua muñeca de trapo a la que habían maltratado mucho, estaba encogida en ese asiento tensa y llena de terror. Sus rasgos mucho más pronunciados debido a la peso que había perdido. Su cabello estaba cortado casi al ras de la cabeza, extraño en una chica que había tenido desde siempre una hermosa y larga cabellera color rojo cereza. Sus ojos grises, que alguna vez habían brillado con las chispas de la travesura y la complicidad de una jovencita alegre, ahora se asemejaban a un profundo hoyo que no reflejaba la luz. Definitivamente esa joven mujer no era la muchacha que había conocido en el colegió.

Remus la recordaba temblando como en medio de una convulsión y dando fuertes respingos ante el menor ruido de las tazas donde había servido té para los dos. El de ella lo había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar a un elefante pero, viendo su estado, dudaba que surtiera mucho efecto. Colocó la taza en sus manos y al notarlas extremadamente fría le preguntó si deseaba que prendiera la chimenea pero ella se limitó a negar vehementemente con la cabeza. Le hizo varias pregunta después de eso pero ella no contestó a ninguna y ni siquiera probó el té, estaba taciturna y encerrada en un infierno propio que preocupaba a Remus.

- ¡Soy una Death Eater! - Dijo secamente al fin, dejando la taza con brusquedad sobre la mesa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él para que notar que no era una mentira, luego, llena de vergüenza devolvió su mirada a sus manos en la falda.

Remus todavía sentía que aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su manejo de las emociones, la noche anterior, para que no temblara la taza que tenía entre sus manos y lograr depositarla a salvo en la mesa ratona junto a la de la chica. No sabía que decir. No había visto a Rachel en los últimos seis años, tal vez, y lo primero que le decía en su reencuentro era semejante noticia. Remolinos de preguntas se agitaron en su mente pero sus labios se negaban a pronunciarlas. Trató de forzarse a reír como si todo eso no fuera más que una simple broma. Nada había resultado, solamente se había quedado allí, impasible, una expresión neutra en el rostro mientras esperaba la explicación de la joven. No podía estar mintiendo o bromeando sobre eso y, aún así, si era una Death Eater no tenía nada que hacer en su casa; al menos que quisiera matarlo, pero eso lo hubiera hecho antes de confesarle la verdad… ¿y si era ese el motivo de que estuviera tan nerviosa?. Tal vez Lord Voldemort le había ordenado que lo matara y ella se había arrepentido en último minuto o, quizás pidió la misión para tratar de evitar que se cumpliera, después de todo ella siempre había sido una amiga leal… ¡Pero no! La Rachel que había conocido en el colegio no era la misma mujer que estaba frente a él. ¡Esa Rachel jamás se hubiera unido a las filas de Voldemort!

- ¡La verdad - continuó - es que vine a pedirte un favor!

Remus se hecho para atrás en el sofá sin decir palabra. Así fue como ella decidió que él debía saber todo al verdad y comenzó con su relato.

- Hace algunos meses… - Comenzó dubitativa - escuche un rumor de que el señor Tenebroso deseaba ver muerto a los Potter y pensé que debía comunicárselo urgente a Albus.

- Pero él nos había dicho que esa información la recibió de uno de sus espías. Una de sus fuentes más confiables. - Había intervenido colocando en tela de duda la historia que le estaba contando.

La mujer sonrió esquivando la mirada de su amigo, ella sabía que no tenía mucha credibilidad pero si había alguien en el mundo (a parte de Dumbledore) que sería capas de creerle era él. Remus era la persona más justa y objetiva que podía conocer, si no lo convencía a él no lo haría con nadie. Ella suspiró sin preocupación y continuó:

- Sí, Albus me dijo que ya lo sabía. Después de todo esa información no era exactamente confidencial. Me contaron que la protección alrededor de Lily y James se ha vuelto muy fuerte y que le era sumamente complicado al Señor seguirle los pasos. Eso me alegró mucho, significa que les costará mucho trabajo y tiempo, el suficiente como para que puedan escapara o algo. - Está vez Remus no intervino, pero ella se podía imaginar las preguntas formándose en su cabeza -. Pensarás que soy ingenua pero sé que Lily está buscado formas de protección mágica.

- ¡¡Eso es ridículo! - Ella se alarmó al percibir una nota de enfado totalmente desconocida al muchacho usualmente tranquilo e impertérrito. - ¡Lily no buscaría hechizos como esos! Son muy complicados y requieren mucho poder mágico. Si hubieras estado aquí en los últimos años sabrías que ella… - Remus se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Reproche de esa índole no eran su costumbre y, mucho menos, una exaltación semejante.

- ¿…Está muriendo? - Completó la joven mujer con aire sombrío. - ¡Lo sé! El que no estuviera aquí no significa que no me enterara de lo que ocurría con ustedes. Admito que al principio me negaba a siquiera abrir cualquier carta de Albus pero con el tiempo cambié de idea y, entre las muchas trivialidades que me contaba, algo de eso surgió.

- ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que eras una Death Eater?

- No - Respondió con clama. - Jamás le contesté ninguna de sus cartas. Lo importante es que no estuve desconectada todos esto años. Me enteré de Mity, Patt, Lily e, incluso, me comentaron bajamente lo que ocurrió con Leen - Concluyó precavidamente con la mirada fija en él para ver su reacción.

Remus sonrió, tenía las yemas de los dedos juntas y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas, sabía que lo de "bajamente" había sido un adjetivo innecesario. Probablemente Dumbledore le había contado hasta el último detalle de lo que sabía o, quizás, se lo habían dicho sus mismos compañeros de filas.

- La cuestión es que hace algunas semanas - Continuó Rachel evitando seguir analizando ese tema más a fondo - me llegó una extraña carta de Lily. Cinco páginas en las que daba muchas vueltas, como es su costumbre, y entre todas ese cosas que me contaba (historias aún más triviales que las de Albus) a la vez me pidió que le consiguiera esto. - Ella se inclinó para sacar algo de la pequeña mochila que estaba a sus pies, que luego colocó en la mesa.

Remus observó el gran y pesado paquete rectangular que su invitada había dejado allí la noche anterior. Todavía no se había atrevido a moverlo o tocarlo. Parecía un aparatoso libro envuelto en papel madera pero ella se había negado a decirle específicamente que contenía.

- Lily está en riesgo de perder todo lo que más ama en este mundo y _lo sabe_. Se está volviendo una persona desesperada y ¡las personas desesperadas hacen cosas desesperadas! - Había dicho únicamente al respecto. - Remus, tu tienes que protegerla de si misma, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo. No me importa si crees o no mi historia, si de verdad te preocupas por ella sabrás que hacer cuando abras este paquete. - Concluyó con una leve nota de suplica en la vos y dándole dos golpecitos suaves con los dedos al paquete que dejaba en la mesa. - Si no, simplemente entrégaselo por mi.

- Dime una cosa - La había detenido cuando ella se levantó preparada para irse - ¿Por qué no fuiste directamente con Albus?

Ella sonrió tranquilamente:

- Mi dulce e ingenuo Remus. ¿No lo entiendes? Podrían pensar que trato de traicionar a nuestro señor. - Él se quedó atónito con la respuesta, su sorpresa se debió haber dibujado tan claramente en su rostro que ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y continuo: - No, ya no somos los mismos muchachos que estudiábamos en Hogwarts, ahora somos grandes y yo tomé mi propio camino con mis propias decisiones. Vine hoy aquí para pagar una vieja deuda y eso es todo. ¡Adiós… _viejo amigo_! - Y dicho esto se fue.

Remus tomó el pesado paquete y lo colocó en su regazo, el día anterior no se había animado a abrirlo pero ya no tenía más remedió, no quería ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry sin saber que era lo que Lily estaba buscando. Sin duda no era algo bueno ya que había pedido ayuda a una Death Eater. Quitó el papel madera con sumo cuidado, como si temiese que podría estallar en cualquier momento, y al instante apareció ante el la antigua y maltratada portada marrón oscuro de un libro. El título estaba grabado en dorado pero el tiempo le había sacado la pintura y resultaba difícil descifrar lo que decía. Un hermoso hilo dorado brillantes terminado en forma de pompón colgaba desde la punta de un señalador. Esa debía ser la hoja donde se encontraba el hechizo. Cuidadosamente lo abrió y con una rápida leída al titulo sintió algo entre el horror y el temor que lo inundaba.

Peter colocó con suavidad el florero, ya con las flores en él, juntó a la placa. Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón no le agradaba demasiado esa mujer desde que la había conocido siendo aún un niño.

- "Tu recuerdo quedará grabado en la memoria de las personas que te conocieron y amarán por siempre" -. Leyó ella mientras se acuclillaba juntó a Peter y se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos, todavía templaba como en medio de una convulsión. - Muy cierto ¿no te parece?.

- ¿Tienes frió? - Interrogó mirándola sorprendido.

- ¡Maldito clima! No lo recordaba tan frío. He pasado estos últimos años viviendo en una hermosa playa de Francia y allí en verano hace calor.

- ¡Aquí hace calor!

- ¿Comparado con qué? Con el Polo, por supuesto.- Espetó con el tono más denigrante del mundo y Peter no pudo evitar pensar que por eso la había odiado desde el principio.

- ¡Si tanto te molesta Londres porque no te quedaste en dondequiera que estabas! - Respondió irritado.

- Mi muy querido e ingenuo Peter…

A él le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella, por lo general sólo lo llamaba por su apellido y tenía la impresión de que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello.

- ¿¡Qué? - La apremió intentando que no se notara en su voz el mido que tenía.

- Sabes, nunca entendí porque nunca le confesaste a Mity cuanto la amabas.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - Preguntó alarmado al notar que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

- ¡Era tan obvio! Sólo ella, en su extrema ingenuidad, y "tus queridos amigos" no lo notaban.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "mis queridos amigos"? - Exigió comenzaba a recuperar su aire de enfado.

- ¡Ya sabes! Tus… "amigos": James, Sirius, Remus... A propósito, ayer visite a Remus, es increíble lo viejo que parece. ¡Casi no lo reconozco! - El tono burlón de su último comentario obligó a Peter a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Eres la persona más desagradable de este mundo! Y James, Sirius y Remus no son mis "amigos", son mis AMIGOS y los mejores que cualquiera pudiera pedir. - Aclaró, perdiendo por completo el control.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? - Dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa compasiva en el rostro. Peter volvió a sentir un escalofrío. - Verdaderamente eres tan ingenuo que hasta casi provocas cariño.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella se incorporó con lentitud, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, y cuando estuvo completamente erguida y con la cabeza en alto no había ni el mínimo temblor en ella, sólo una extraña aura que parecía envolverlo, atraparlo y arrastrarlo hasta el fondo de aquel oscuro abismo donde ella habitaba. Cuando tomó su mano, Peter ya no encontró ninguna salida de aquella prisión.

- ¡Ay, Peter… mi _buen amigo_! - Dijo como en una suplica - Si tú supieras que es un verdadero amigo.


End file.
